A Night To Remember
by YouCantSeeMe.x
Summary: John Cena has the perfect night planned for his girlfriend..


John Cena strolled through the arena with a huge smile on his face. Tonight he had the most amazing surprise for his girlfriend of 5 years planned. Frannie Gomez had been dating John since they first met thanks to Randy who had introduced them. At the time John wasn't looking for anything special but as soon as he met Frannie he knew she was the one. In his eyes she was the most perfect girl he had ever met. She had the same personality as him which was just a complete win in his eyes. She made him laugh more than anyone he had ever met and he thought she was the most beautiful girl in the entire world. Of course, the two had gone through some bad times with Frannie nearly leaving John at one point but they always made it through no matter what. John knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Frannie and he planned on doing just that. John walked into the locker room he shared with Randy who was sat with Frannie on a laptop. He walked over sitting down, placing his arm around Frannie.

"What you doing?" John asked looking at the laptop to see Frannie and Randy on Twitter.

"Just reading the usual hate I get for dating you," Frannie said, rolling her eyes. Since John was like the face of the WWE he had a LOT of female fans who weren't too keen on the fact that he was dating Frannie. At first it bothered her but now she just brushed it off. She didn't care what people thought of her. She was happy with John and that's all that really mattered.

"I don't see why fans cant be happy for me.." John pulled a face. He didn't like the fact that people hated on Frannie. She just giggled and wrapped her arms around John.

"They're all jealous that I get your fat ass all to myself," Frannie giggled as John gasped jokingly. Frannie was always making jokes about John.

"Well, with my fat ass at least I gives me more comfort when I sit down," John stuck his tongue out at Frannie whilst Randy just watched on with a disgusted expression on his face. He always seemed to be caught in the middle of Frannie and John's weird flirting rituals.

"Dude, your ass is so fat that when you walk into a room anyone who is in their gets suffocated," Frannie giggled. John just laughed at her.

"You're lucky that I love you otherwise I wouldn't put up with that!"

"Oh, yeah. What would you do about it?"

"Well, if you wasn't like the love of my life then I would Attitude Adjustment you right here right now!" John declared.

"Pfft. I dare you to!" Frannie said cockily as John stood up lifting Frannie up and throwing her over his shoulders.

"Ew. Im going before this turns into some kind of sex romp," Randy gagged, walking out of the room. John put Frannie down wrapping his arms around her waste.

"So, you're going out with Chrissy tonight, right?" John asked. Chrissy was Frannie's best friend who also happened to be dating Mike Mizanin.

"Yeah! It should be fun. A girls night out," Frannie giggled kissing John softly on the lips. Little did she know it was all part of John's plan and Chrissy was in on it.

* * *

"Why are you dragging me to this nightclub? I thought we were gonna go somewhere nice!" Frannie pouted as Chrissy dragged her into the club. All Frannie had been doing on the way there was moaning about going to a club but little did she know what John was about to do.

"Shush moaning and go into that room there!" Chrissy ordered pushing Frannie slightly. Frannie rolled her eyes at Chrissy and pushed the doors open to reveal everyone stood there grinning at her. She didn't understand what was going on at first. She kept looking from Chrissy who had now joined her boyfriend, Mike's side to everyone else. John stepped forward looking dapper in a suit and tie with a rose in one hand. He walked over to Frannie.

"What's going on?" Frannie asked really confused. John smiled at her handing her the rose and taking her other hand.

"Don't worry, babe! Its all fine. Calm down!" John smiled sensing that Frannie was about to get upset.

"I don't understand.." Frannie started but John cut her off.

"Frannie, since the moment I met you my life has been amazing. You're the only girl in the world who can make me laugh so much that I nearly pee my pants. You're the only girl who can cheer me up when im down. You're the only girl who has EVER understood my job and my passion for it and for that I couldn't love you anymore than I do. You accept me for the fat ass, stupid, weirdo that I am and I cant thinking of anyone else that I would rather spend my life with. So, with that in my mind.." John took a box out of his jacket pocket and bent down on one knee presenting Frannie with a diamond ring. "Frannie Marie Gomez will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?"

"Yes, John! I'd love to!" Frannie nodded with a few tears escaping her eyes. John grinned like a big kid and slid the ring on to her finger.

"Thank God for that. For a moment then I thought you might say no!" John laughed relieved. Right now he was the happiest man in the world.

"As if id ever say no to you, you gorgeous man!" Frannie grinned pulling John in for a kiss.

"Can we party now?" Randy exclaimed for where he was stood at the bar watching with a huge grin on his face to see his two best friends happy.

"Fine. PARTY ALL YOU WANT!" John exclaimed.

* * *

Later on in the night and everyone was slightly drunk celebrating Frannie and John's engagement. Chrissy had left earlier since Mike had decided to have a drinking contest with John Morrison and lost causing him to be the most wasted person there. Frannie was stood watching John talk with Randy. She couldn't believe John had actually proposed to her. She never thought in a million years that he would. Frannie felt a arm slide around her waist and turned to see John stood there grinning.

"So, Future Mrs Cena, fancy heading off for a early night?"

"I might get that on a tshirt and wear it at the next show!" Frannie laughed. John shook his head in amusement and grabbed Frannie's hand leading her out of the nightclub. It had surely been the best night of both their lifes.

* * *

**A/N**

_FRANNIEEEEE! I hope you enjoy and its not too rubbish xD_


End file.
